


There is no time, no space//When you're with me....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken-Doll!Lacey, F/F, Protective!Fliss, Soft!Fliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey finds comfort in Fliss' arms.





	There is no time, no space//When you're with me....

Lacey had not once shown fear since she came to the house, but everyone had known she wasn’t sleeping, until, eventually she had collapsed. Nia had taken her to bed, Fliss settling outside her door to wait, sensing something would happen. 

It was early evening when Lacey woke herself with a nightmare, memories of Shane touching her hair, her back and waist, groping at her backside, had woken her sharply, leaving her shaking and sobbing when she woke, her scream alerting Fliss instantly. 

Fliss had moved quickly into the room, approaching Lacey slowly until the other woman reached for her, settling on the bed and letting Lacey settle into her arms, hating the soft sobs that came even as Lacey buried her face into Fliss’ neck. Fliss had tightened her grip slightly, letting her arms tighten around Lacey’s waist, one hand gently stroking through Lacey’s long blonde hair, her lips brushing Lacey’s ear even as she spoke tenderly. 

“It’s okay Lace, I’ve got you... let it go.”

Lacey had cried for a while longer, Fliss never once letting go or stopping in her gentle stroking of Lacey’s hair. 

“Shhh, shhh now love, I’ve got you.”

Fliss had soothed even as Lacey let out a soft whimper of panic at feeling tired. 

“I’m here now baby girl, sleep, I’ll keep you safe.”

Mickie had found the two the next morning, Lacey still wrapped tightly around Fliss, Fliss’ grip tightly protective but relaxed enough to let Lacey move when she wanted.


End file.
